


Baby Boy

by knightkid



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Dom Jasper, Daddy Kink, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Past Slave, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: "Who are they?""Oh, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, a senior, and he's together with Noah."





	1. Chapter 1

_Tyrone Smithers as Noah X/ Cullen_

_Nicknames: Baby, Baby boy, Little one, Omen_

_Age: 17/158 years_

_Likes: Coloring, Playing Outside, Movies, His family, Jasper_

_Dislikes: Fighting, Bullies, School_

_ _

_Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Whitlock/Hale_

_Nicknames: Jazz, Daddy, Major_

_Age: 19/161_

_Likes: Baseball, Video Games, Family, World History, Noah_

_Dislikes: Threats to his family, His Blood thirst, Feeling his classmates Lust_

_ _

_Robert Pattinson as Edward Masen/Cullen_

_Nicknames: Eddie, Cullen, Uncle_

_Age: 17/103_

_Likes: Composing, Piano, Reading, Family_

_Dislikes: Classmate's thoughts, Blood thirst, Not knowing what Bella is thinking_

_ _

_Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale_

_Nicknames: Rose, Auntie, Babe_

_Age: 18/90_

_Likes: Family, Children, Cars, Shopping, Emmett_

_Dislikes: Bella, Classmates, Sexism, Emmett ruining her clothes_

_ _

_Kellan Lutz as Emmett McCarty/Cullen_

_Nicknames: Em, Uncle, Bear_

_Age: 20/90_

_Likes: Family, Pranks, Video Games, Rosalie_

_Dislikes: Shifters, Upset Rosalie, Losing _

_ _

_Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen_

_Nicknames: Doc, Pa Pa, Doctor Cullen_

_Age: 23/365_

_Likes: Being a Doctor, Family, Esme, playing chess_

_Dislikes: Killing needlessly, Losing a patient, The family being in danger_

_ _

_Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Platt/Cullen_

_Nicknames: Ma, Mrs. Cullen_

_Age: 26/110_

_Likes: Family, Architecture and Interior Design, Teaching, Carlisle_

_Dislikes: Roughhousing in the house, Dirty House, Being Idle_


	2. 1-Now

The Cullens walk through the double doors of the cafeteria and head towards their table. As they take their seats they hear Jessica start gossiping to the new girl about them.

"Yeah, because they are all together, like _together _together." Jessica said with slight emphasis on the first together. "The blonde one on the right is Rosalie and the dark haired guy with his arm over her shoulder is Emmett. They're a thing which I'm not even sure is legal."

Rosalie rolls her eyes and leans in closer to Emmett who has a playful glint in his eyes. 

"They're not actually related." Angela says.

"Yeah, but they all live together. It's weird. Anyway the obviously gorgeous one is Edward Cullen. He's a junior like me and the only single one, but apparently no one here seems to be good enough for him, like I care."

Bella has to agree he's good looking, nicely styled hair that looks artfully messy, golden eyes that are currently staring into her own. Bella blushes and turn away in time to notice two more people entering the lunch room and heading towards the Cullen table. "Who are they?"

"Oh, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain in Jasper, a senior and he's together with Noah. I don't see why anyone would date him. I mean he's cute and all, but I heard he's got some type of disability and is in those special ed classes."

As she says this Jasper and Noah are walking past their table. Noah continues to be oblivious to what they say and is twirling around, but Jasper heard and glares right at her. 

Now all the Cullens are sitting at their lunch table talking quietly to themselves and ignoring the stares from the humans in the room.

"I'm so glad we're all wearing the same colors today! Eddie, did you know we were all going to match?" Noah asked Edward with an excited grin on his face. 

"No I didn't. You'd have to ask Jasper if he knew."

"Daddy did you know?" Noah looks up at Jasper with wide eyes.

"Yes, I knew it was Cloudy Day in your classes and told the family so we could all wear our cloudy day outfits to match yours."

"You're the best Daddy in the whole entire world! I love you so much." Jasper smiles and presses a light kiss on Noah's forehead.

"I love you too baby."

**(Cloudy Baby Boy outfit)**


	3. 2- Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning This Chapter includes offensive Language (the use of the N word)

**Texas 1864**

A intimidating white man is dragging a struggling black teen as the day slowly fades to night. The man growls and yanks harder angry at the disobedient slave.

"She's out there. Killing us. Killing everyone. Red eyes. Can't go. Lose everything. Don't go left. Not left." the young slave mummers not making sense.

"What are you talking about boy! Such a waste of money. Useless nigger." The slave owner shakes the boy roughly.

The boy doesn't pay attention to the words his owner is spouting as he has heard them all before. He's paying more attention to his surroundings.

"No, this is it. This is where she is. Red eyes. She'll kill us both." The boy says. While this makes no sense to the older man it makes perfect sense to the woman hiding in the woods.

Maria had felt a strong pull to this clearing earlier that night and as her gift is finding objects or people with power she didn't hesitate to follow. If she's reading the boy right he has the gift of sight and such a powerful gift it is as it's manifested in his human life. She wants him.

Maria strolls out of the forest red eyes gleaming and the last of the suns rays causing her to sparkle before the day turns to night. "Such power. I will take it for my own."

The slave owner is scared of the clearly inhuman woman and angry about being scared of said woman, "Listen here she demon." Before the man can continue what would have been a cruel comment Maria is biting him and drinking him dry.

"Now that the nuisance is gone are you going to come willingly?"Maria asks the boy and in return he bolts. Maria huffs and easily catches up to him. She goes to grab him but the boy dodges her and keeps running. Maria is shocked and tries to grab him but again the boy dodges her. 

They continue running through the woods until the boy stops. "Did you give up boy?" Maria asks

"No. I needed time to see all futures. Which one would work best for me."

"And your choice?"

"Going with you is best." The boy looks Maria in the eyes.

"Your name boy?"

"Noah."

"Well Noah, welcome to my army." She says and bites him. Noah falls to the grown in agony and Maria is uncaring. She picks him up and swiftly heads towards the barn that holds the other transitioning newborns.

Once she arrives she places him up in the loft separate from the others who are screaming and squirming among the dirt. Jasper approaches curious about the greed and possessive feelings she has for this newborn.

"What's so special about this one?"

"He will win this war for us."


	4. 3- Now

"I'm calling a family meeting." Edward announced when the forever teens came home from school.

"Is everything alright? Carlisle isn't back from the hospital yet." Esme flutters around Edward in worry.

"I'm leaving right now. I can't stay while she's here."

"Wait just a moment Edward! I'm going to call Carlisle." Esme runs off to the phone and Rosalie speaks up.

"I don't understand why you have to leave for her. We were here first, we should just get rid of her now before we have to move."

"We don't have the right to remain here over Bella!" Edward shouts at Rosalie. Jasper can tell they are just getting started on an argument that could last all night. 

_I have to get Noah started on his routine but we will be down here for this conversation._ Jasper thinks to let Edward know before carrying Noah upstairs.

"Alright baby, you know what to do." Jasper smiles at Noah and leaves him to go through his after school routine. He unpacks his backpack, and starts on his homework at his station.

When Noah finishes his homework he goes down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of the family is talking to Edward about his decision. Jasper kisses the side of his head and hands him a sippy cup.

"Yeah! Bunny, my favorite!" Noah laughs.

"I know it's your favorite. You did so well today I thought you deserved a reward." 

"Thank you Daddy. I..." Noah is pulled into a vision. The family stop and wait for Noah to tell them what he saw.

"Going to the Denali's is the best outcome for you Eddie."

"What do you mean?"

"Staying with the Denali's gives you time away from the family and ensures we won't have to move for a while. It's the best option for what we both want." Noah explains.

"Alright, I'll go pack now." Edward kisses Noah on the forehead and leaves the room. The rest of the family split off to do their own thing.

Noah and Jasper continue their schedule. Playtime is a game of tag through the woods. Bath time includes bubbles and rubber duckies. The day ends with Noah snuggled up in bed with Jasper.

"I know you are hiding something about your vision. It's about Bella isn't it."

"Yeah. I didn't lie though Daddy it's just that Bella is going to be important to Edward in the future." Noah raises his head from Jasper's chest.

"I trust you baby, but you'll always come first for me."

* * *

**My idea is that Noah's gift is so powerful he constantly has visions of the past and future going through his head making it hard to focus and almost impossible for Edward to read. And Because he constantly has those possible outcomes flying through his head it makes it hard for him to stay focused in the present.**


	5. 4- Now

The bell rings signaling the end of the school day. Noah carefully packs his bag as his other classmates leave to the buses with their Paras. The special education teacher looks up as she's about to leave and notices Noah still there. Jasper is usually there by now to pick him up. "Noah? Do you need me to wait here with you? Where's Jasper?"

"No it's alright Ms. Gray Jasper will be here." 

"Alright then, have a good weekend Noah." Ms. Gray says as she leaves. Noah then looses interest in the conversation and starts humming and mumbling to himself. He's there for a few minutes when a group of boys appear in the hallway. 

They stop and stare at him for a while, mocking him and his mannerisms.

**(Like this orange trash can)**

"Hey Cullen! What are you doing over here by yourself?" A boy sneers at Noah.

Noah continues to ignore the teens and this infuriates them more. They step in closer around him, "Hey retard! I'm talking to you."

"He can't understand you James, he's riding the short bus remember!" The boys laugh and start tugging on Noah's backpack and lunch box. Noah is clearly uncomfortable and someone comes to his rescue.

Bella is standing in front of him a nervous, but determined look on her face. "Hey, leave him alone."

"Why? What are you going to do to stop us?" One boy asks.

"She doesn't have to do anything, I will." Jasper glares at the group of boys. He had just come down the hallway to see the group bothering his boy and a new girl standing up to them. His teacher had held him back and that made him late to pick up Noah.

The boys are intimidated by Jasper but try not to show it. They scoff and head out to the parking lot. Jasper immediately turns to Noah and checks on him. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here." He strokes Noah's cheek.

"It's okay Jaz, it was going to happen, and now I can talk to Bella." Noah smiles turning to face Bella still wrapped in Jasper's arms.

"What?" Bella asks confused

"Thank you for sticking up for me Bella, this will be a wonderful start to our friendship." Noah giggles and bounces.

"I mean it's no problem, I wasn't really effective, Jasper really scared them off." Bella says flustered.

"I would like to offer my thanks as well, effective or not you intervened where others would have walked away. If Noah says he'd like to be friends with you then you have my friendship too." Jasper nods to her. 

Bella awkwardly laughs before she opens and closes her mouth in an attempt to ask a question.

"Don't worry Eddie will be back on Monday, our cousins in Alaska had a family emergency."

"How did... um why is Edward the only one who went then?" Bella stammers.

"They're technically only Edward's cousins even if we're part of the family by adoption." Jasper answers. Bella nods and waves while Noah jumps and spins away with Jasper following behind.


	6. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Explicit Chapter Includes Explicit GIFs

Jasper brings Noah back home and straight up into their room. "Before we start your schedule I want you to tell me what rule 7 is."

"Let daddy know about visions that put baby in danger." Noah recites from memory.

"Very good, but can you tell me why you broke that rule?"

"Daddy there was no real danger. Safe today. Episode every other day daddy." Noah says like Jasper is the silly one for not understanding.

"Thank you for explaining that, but I don't like that you could have been hurt without me knowing. How could I call myself your daddy if that happened?"

"I'm sorry daddy" Noah pouts.

"I know you're sorry but you have to be punished for breaking one of your rules. No video games for the rest of the week."

"No video games that's not fair! You know I promised Emmett I would play the new game with him" Noah gasps.

"I know baby boy. Let this be a reminder that breaking this rule has consequences for everyone not just you."

Noah is pouting while Jasper is holding him. Emmett comes in the room and Noah apologizes for not being able to play with him.

"Good boy"

Noah cutely looks up from under his lashes at Jasper, "Can we have playtime?"

"Yeah baby, we can have playtime"

Noah giggles and strips out of his clothes. He lays back, Jasper watching from the foot of the bed. Jasper smirks and crawls over him slowly kissing his way up his body. Licking at the inner part of his knees, nipping at his thighs.

Noah is enjoying the sensations but starts getting a little lost in his visions and whines, "Daddy."

Jasper notices his spaced out state and hands him a stuffie. "Here hug Danny." 

They lay in comfortable silence as Noah centers himself in the present. Jasper stays at his side stroking his arm in support.

Once Noah has centered himself once again Jasper asks, "Do you still want playtime?"

"Yeah"

Jasper gives him a kiss on the cheek and stands to take his clothes off. Noah is sucking on his thumb watching him.

"You like watching daddy?" Jasper smirks. Noah nods and Jasper crawls back on him. He kisses around Noah's stomach occasionally blowing raspberries to make him giggle.

He kissed down to his hips, gently coaxing his dick into his mouth, eliciting the most exquisite whimpers from him.

While Noah was distracted Jasper poured some lube into his hands. He then slowly, ever so slowly teased a finger down Noah's crease, circling his hole.

"Daddy," gasped Noah, desperation mixing with frustration.

"So bossy," he kissed Noah's hip in apology, then finally, pushed one finger inside. Noah is whimpering and shivering as Jasper whispering gentle words of love.

After fully stretching Noah Jasper brings his head up to Noah's face. He pulls out the thumb Noah's been sucking on and kisses him. "You ready for Daddy?"

Noah nods and Jasper thrusts inside slowly, shallow at first until he bottoms out, both of them trembling with pleasure and exertion. Jasper kisses him, a slow, sweet, passionate sort of thing that makes Noah's breath hitch, his eyes flutter, and then he's groaning as Jasper starts to move again.

"Ahh-ha-, nmm-" Noah cries out. Jasper bites his nipple, the sharp pain of venom makes him shiver, and lets him be able to think again.

"You okay baby?" Jasper checks in with Noah.

"Yeah" then Jasper's eyes are fluttering shut with a groan as Noah grinds his ass down, hard and intent and purposeful. Noah takes one of Jasper's hands and brings it up to the nipple he bit. Jasper grazes his knuckles over the pebble of it, which is enough to make Noah's whole body shiver. Jasper cries out, his hips canting up as he scratches lightly, making Noah whimper, and convulse. Jasper sets himself in a tight, needy, rapid sort of rhythm as he knows Noah is close to finishing.

A second later Noah is coming making a little mewl against the side of Jasper's throat before he kisses him there, bites and laves and sucks and whispers, raspy and blissed-out.

"Hold onto Danny tight okay baby boy. Daddy is almost done." Jasper orders as his hips start thrusting and grinding down deliciously quick and hard and erratic. Desperate.

Noah is still riding his high but he does as ordered and holds on to his stuff dinosaur tight. Jasper quickly finishes and speeds into their connecting bathroom and returning with a warm wet rag to clean them up. 

He pulls the thumb that had returned to Noah's mouth out and replace it with his pacifier. 

He puts underwear on both of them and lay down together giving Noah a little peck. Once Noah is a little more lucid he'll put pajamas on but for now they're just relaxing. 


	7. 7- Then

**Kentucky Sometime Before 1954**

Noah smiles as he follows a particularly beautiful butterfly around the woods. Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter left earlier to hunt and Noah remained behind as he chooses not to use violence now that he's allowed to make those sorts of choices. He makes it to a clearing filled with flowers and more butterflies.

**(Imagine that it's darker as it's covered by the tree canopy)**

Noah laughs and spins around in the field letting the butterflies land on his arms. This is why they left the wars.

Noah stumbles as he is pulled into a vision of the past, future, or both he can't tell. _He is surrounded by other vampires, they are shouting orders, screaming in pain, it's all too confusing for him. It's snowing, or is it ash, or is it flower petals? "Noah! Omen! Save yourself! Kill them! I'm alright! Run!"_

Noah whimpers in pain too lost in his visions to see the group of humans walking towards him in concern. "Excuse me sir, are you alright?" A young man asks. 

"S..hem..sa..m?" Noah mumbles and looks up at them standing in front of him. Images come in and out of focus overlapping each other. A group of concerned teens, vampires covered in blood, and strange golden eyes.

"What did you say? Do you need some help?"

"Save myself. Kill them all. **Run**." Noah's eyes are glazed over as he rushes towards the scared frozen teens.

_____________________

"Are you sure Noah is out here? We told him to stay at the house when we went out." Jasper asks Peter as they flashed through the forest.

"You know how my gift works Major. I just know shit and I know we need to get to Noah now." 

The scent of blood grows stronger and they speed up to find the clearing Noah is sitting in. Five bodies completely ripped apart and Noah repeatedly hitting himself in the face and biting his arms. They rush over to him trying to stop him.

Jasper sits behind him and grabs his arms to restrain him causing Noah to bite at Jasper's arms instead. 

They've seen Noah have an episode before and know they just have to wait it out, but it has never been this bad before. After several minutes Noah calms down and regains the ability to talk instead of hissing.

"Can you tell me what happened or do you need more time." He shakes the excess venom Noah drooled from his hands and tenderly rubs his face.

"I was following the butterflies daddy. They are so beautiful and they don't fear us like other animals."

They look for the butterflies expecting them to have flown off on the account of all the noise but are surprised. The bodies are covered in them.

Peter stands up and grabs a butterfly "I think they're unafraid because butterflies and vampires have one thing in common. We both drink blood."

"Then how did this happen?"

"I had a vision about a fight. One in the future or one we already fought. It got all muddled in my head daddy." Noah whines.

"It's alright baby. W know how much your gift affects you, but I've got some new rules for you. Number six is no wondering off without me, auntie Char, or uncle Pete. Number seven is tell daddy about visions that put baby in harm. Once we get back to the house you can add them to the rules board."

"Daddy how can they be rules if I didn't know I was going to have this vision?"

"I know you didn't know it was coming baby, but daddy was so worried when he found you. You can agree these two new rules will help daddy make sure this never happens again, right?"

"Yes daddy." Noah stops pouting and smiles at Jasper

______

**Butterflies do this thing called mud-puddling where they hover over sources like feces, mud, blood, tears, etc. in search of nutrients they need like sodium and glucose.**


	8. 8- Now

Rain beats on the roof as Eric walks Bella into class. She brushes water off her coat as he chats her up.

"Yeah, prom committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music - - So I need your play list." Bella is about to respond when Mike comes up behind her. 

"Come on, Arizona. Give it up for the rain." He shakes his wet baseball cap onto Bella's head. 

"Terrific." She heads toward her seat, brushing off her hair. But she freezes when she sees Edward. Bella straightens, girding herself. Then strides to the table, and confidently drops her books down, ready to address him. But he looks up at her. 

"Hello." Bella stops. Stunned. He is direct, precise, as if every word is an effort for him. "I wanted to say thank you for standing up for my brother and introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

Feeling like an idiot, she quickly sits. "It was no problem my name is Bella... um he told me had a family emergency, is everything ok?"

"Yes it's all right now." He quickly shifts to the very edge of the desk away from her, but smiles at her.

"Onion root tip cells! That's what's on your slides. Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first partners to get it right, win... the golden onion!" Mr. Molina tells the class as he excitedly holds up a spray painted onion. Everyone just looks at him. He's disappointed by their apathy. "Come on, people. Tick tock."

Edward turns to face Bella again pushing the microscope towards her, "I think Noah would really like that onion."

* * *

Shivering, Bella heads for her truck carefully navigating the icy puddles. As she reaches her truck, she looks across the lot she sees Edward standing by his silver Volvo with his siblings. Noah is smiling with the golden onion in his hand until his face slowly changes to shock as he says something. Edward looks toward the sound of a high pitched screech, that quickly grows louder.

Bella turns to see a van skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading directly for her. Time suddenly fractures, compressing to stillness, then exploding in bursts of speed as the van is about to hit Bella's truck, with her standing in between, when suddenly, something knocks Bella down, pinning her to the ground. 

She looks up and Edward is on top of her. The world around them freezes in this fraction of a second, their proximity is overwhelming, electrifying. He breathes in her scent, she takes in his flawless face.


	9. 9- Now

Charlie and Bella exit the treatment area. "I just have to sign some paperwork.You better call your mom."

"You told her? She's probably freaking out right now!" He shrugs and hurries off. Bella shakes her head, and pulls out her cell phone. She's about to dial, but then sees down the hall... Edward, Rosalie, and Dr. Cullen. Rosalie is clearly furious at Edward who stands his ground while Dr. Cullen is playing intermediary. 

"This isn't just about you, it's about all of us." She whisper shouts at Edward. Dr. Cullen sees Bella and stops Rosalie.

"Let's take this in my office. Rosalie glares at Edward as she goes off with Dr. Cullen."

Edward adopts a nonchalant air as Bella approaches, determined. "Can I talk to you for a moment?How did you get over to me so quickly?"

"I was standing right next to you."

"You were next to your car, across the lot." He steps closer to her. His expression turns icy hard. 

"No, I wasn't."

She won't be bullied. Steps closer to him. "Yes. You were." 

"You're confused. You hit your head."

"I know what I saw."

"And what, exactly, was that?"

"You stopped that van. You pushed it away."

"No one will believe that." 

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone. "

This registers with Edward. They're inches from each other,the tension thick. 

"I just want to know the truth." Bella sighs.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" 

"Thank you." A long silence stretches as they look at each other, angry, defensive, and without a doubt, attracted.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." Edward says as he turns and walks away.

Bella realizes she's frustratingly attracted to him, and absolutely determined to find out the truth, but she wants this conversation to end on a good note. "Hey, Did Noah like the golden onion?"

Edward turns still walking backwards with a smirk, "Yeah, he named it King Midas." 

____________________________

Edward is sitting at the piano composing a song while his thoughts are full of Bella. She's so stubborn, and confusing, he feels like he has to know everything about her. 

Noah comes to sit beside him giggling, "It's okay Eddie you'll figure her out."

"What do you mean little one?" Edward asks.

"Bella isn't giving up so you'll have time to get to know her. Like how me and daddy talked all the time and he knows my favorite everything!" Noah's smile is bright and Edward can't help but smile too.

"So I'll find out all her favorite things if I talk to her more?"

"Yup! Now can we play my favorite song together?"

"Yeah we can." Edward laughs at Noah's enthusiastic clapping and starts to play with Noah.

<https://youtu.be/NahJvFqb1H4>

(Noah is blue and Edward is green)


	10. 9- Now

It's another sunny day in Forks so the Cullens are out hunting instead of going to school. Noah sits on a fallen log drinking the blood from a stag Jasper caught for him.

"Thank you Daddy." Noah smiles. He has blood covering his mouth and on his clothes.

"Such a messy eater baby." Jasper laughs and leans forward to lick up the blood. Noah giggles and squirms away to hide behind a nearby tree. He peeks out inviting Jasper to chase after him.

Jasper takes the challenge and runs after him. They are zipping back and forth laughing together and end up in a tree. Noah has his back against the trunk and his arms pinned above his head.

"Don't move." Jasper orders. He follows the trail of blood with his tongue. From the hollow of Noah's neck, nibbling on his Adam's apple, and then the corners of his lips.

Noah whines and tries to chase after Jasper's mouth, "No teasing Daddy."

"Oh I'm teasing?"

"Yeah you're being mean." Noah pouts.

"I'm sorry baby." He lets go of Noah's arms and pulls him in for a proper kiss.

Jasper kissed him hungrily, devouring his mouth rushed and desperate. Noah makes needy and whinny sounds as Jasper growled and nipped at him in response. Jasper licks into his mouth, humming blissfully at the taste of him. The metallic taste of blood, and the stinging sweetness of venom.

"Hey quit making out I've got something to show you!" Emmett said in his usual booming voice.

"What Emmett?" Jasper looks down at him.

"I made a mud slide! You have to come check it out!" Emmett's wide smile and genuine enthusiasm makes Jasper laugh.

Noah smiles and looks at Jasper, "We're going to have an interesting life together Major."


	11. Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter numbers are all messed up. They're in the right order just not the right number in the title if that makes sense. I don't want to be bothered to fix them so it's not going to change anytime soon.

**2 years of vampire life Noah**

Maria approaches Jasper as he trains the newborn army. "Major, I have a task for you." 

"Of course Maria." Jasper says. He tries to satay focused on her but the boy beside her has such overwhelming emotions. Make no mistake Jasper is powerful, but it's been so long since he's felt such genuine and positive emotions.

"I'm going after another power source and I need you to watch over Omen for me." 

"Omen."The boy nods, looking around him with glazed over eyes.

"Don't break him." Maria orders.

"I won't" Jasper says pulling Maria in for a kiss before she leaves.

"Oh Major, I was talking to Omen." She blows Jasper a kiss and vanishes.

"Alright! Circle up we're doing one on one matches." Jasper yells in his commanding voice. In the beginning he had to project fear and obedience to get them to listen but now he doesn't have to.

They run through several matches some being unfortunate enough to have to go against Jasper being thoroughly beaten into the ground. Omen giggles at one man who didn't even last a second.

Jasper shivers at the sound before shaking it off.

"What are you laughing at?" The man growls and charges at Omen but Jasper blocks him.

"I doubt you could do better all you do is stand there staring at nothing!" The man thrashes on the ground, but his comments make the other newborns whisper agreements.

Jasper usually would throw the newborn into the fights to prove themselves, but he didn't know if Omen could fight. He usually stands by Maria during battles whispering quiet enough only she could hear what he was saying.

"It's alright." Omen walks into the fighting ring and three eager newborns jump at him. 

He's a vision of grace and elegance. No wasted movements as he smoothly dodges the rushing vampires. Once he has an opening he goes straight for debilitating moves. Arms removed, necks bitten, they la on the ground and Omen walks away untouched.

"You use your visions." Jasper says looking down at Omen when he stands in front of him.

Omen nods and for the first time Jasper sees his eyes completely focused on something, him.

"We're going to have an interesting life together Major."


	12. Now

The Cullens are standing around their cars waiting for the morning bell to ring when Bella walks toward them. She makes eye contact with Edward and continues off into the woods surrounding the school.

"She knows." Noah announces and Edward follows after her.

* * *

"My family and I, we're different from others of our kind. We're not nomadic, we have a permanent home. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst...but you - your scent, it's like a drug to me... my own personal brand of heroin." Edward shakes his head at Bella.

"Oh... I thought you hated me when we met. So far as to skip town the first chance you got despite what your brothers said about a family emergency."

"I did. For making me want you so badly.I'm still not sure I can control myself."He reaches for her again but doesn't fully touch her.

"I know you can." He's utterly vulnerable as he looks at her, searching her face for a trace of doubt.

"I wish I could understand this thing you see in me. You look at me with those eyes. I can't read your mind. Tell me what you're thinking." 

"I'm afraid." Stricken, he sinks gracefully to his knees in the grass.

"Good." She sinks down in front of him.

"Not of that. I'm afraid... you'll disappear. That I'll lose you."

"You don't know how long I've looked for you." They share a smile. Then he reaches toward her neck, "Be very still." She does so. Exercising great control, he places his hand on her throat. The rush between them is overwhelming but Bella doesn't move. He brushes his hand up her cheek then lowers it to her heart. They're both overwhelmed, taking each other in. "And so the lion fell for the lamb."

"Stupid lamb."

"Sick masochistic lion". The two of them lay together as close as they dare with his hand to her heart.

* * *

"Does someone have to be dying to become like you?" Their conversation continues as they walk along a stunning coastline of rugged black rocks covered in bright green moss.

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do... this, to someone who had another choice."

"So Carlisle's the reason why you hunt animals, instead of people."

"Not the only reason." He stops, looks down at her, serious, with emotion. "I don't want to be a monster." 

She nods understandingly and he smiles. "We call ourselves vegetarians, by the way. For our kind, hunting animals is like living on tofu. It keeps you strong but isn't very satisfying." Then abruptly, he whips past Bella. She turns to see him standing on a large rock in the river.

"Show off."

"It's not that impressive, really. Anyone in my family can do this."

"Can they all read minds, too?" Bella asks curiously.

"No, that's unique to me. Jasper can feel and control emotions while Noah has visions."

"If you're all vampires then why is Noah in the special education classes?" She asks cautiously as she doesn't want to offend him by asking.

"It has to do with the strength of his gift. Jasper and I have strong gifts that make living among humans difficult, but Noah's gift is so much stronger."

"You said he gets visions?"

"Yes, visions of the past and present constantly vying for his attention so you can see why he has such a hard time focusing on the present. With the advancements in medical science we've been able to explain his behavior as a developmental disorder." Edward explains.

"Are the visions the reason why he acts younger than he is too?"

"That was choice he made himself. Even as a human his visions were strong which made his life as a slave difficult. Then as a vampire he was used as a tool in the southern vampire armies. Giving up the responsibility and stress of adulthood and trusting Jasper to take care of him is in a sense a relief for him."

Bella smiles at the loving look on Edward's face as he talked about Noah. "I'd love to hear more about your family."

Edward chuckles, "I'll introduce you properly one of these days."


	13. Now

Jasper is holding Noah's stuffed animal as he sits on a large boulder. Bellow him Noah smiles and picks some flowers.

"Don't worry Daddy everything is going to be ok."

"I'm not worrying" Jasper tells him.

"Tell that to my lamb Daddy. I spent ages getting her fur just right for Bella and you've been messing with her." Noah pouts. Jasper looks down to see he was right. He's been running his finger through the stuffed animal's fur making it stick up in all directions.

"Oh, sorry baby. It's just that know how important this is for Edward and I don't want to mess it up."

"I don't understand, you talked to her at school?" Noah tilts his head confused.

"Well the only time I talked to her I was focusing on making sure you were okay. No matter how tempting her blood is I'll always prioritize you."

"Then focus on me again Daddy. All you have to do is say hello and then you're done." Noah tells him like Jasper is the silly one for not coming up with the solution himself

"Then I'll be done huh, a what'll we do after that? I doubt she'll appreciate me ignoring her the whole visit."

"Then we can paint!" Noah cheers.

"I see. You were trying to paint all along." Jasper laughs at a cheeky Noah who just giggles and nods.

"Alright we can paint."

"Yeah! Let's go now!" Noah runs off and Jasper doesn't hesitate to follow. They laugh enjoying the feel of the wind as they race back to their house. They quickly scale the tree that overlooks the balcony leading into the kitchen.

Noah leaps over the rail, holding a bouquet of wildflowers and after taking the stuffed lamb doll from Jasper he bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheek. "Hello again Bella, I picked you some flowers and I'm giving you my favorite lamb. When I got her I named her Bella so she must be for you! Oh you smell good."

The family laugh and Edward takes Bella away for a tour of the house.

"Well that went well." Jasper says.

"Okay, painting time!" Noah runs straight for the supply box and grabs everything he wants to use.

"Painting?" Esme asks.

"Jasper promised and Eddie is going to keep Bella distracted for the rest of the visit." Noah runs out to the table out on the balcony as he didn't want to make a mess on Esme's dining table.

* * *

Esme and Carlisle watch as Edward plays the piano for Bella. They were worried of course, but most of all they were happy that Edward finally found his mate.

"They'll be so happy." Noah says from behind them.

"Truly?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Papa. Some parts will be hard, but they love each other." Esme smiles and places her hand on his arm in thanks.

"It's bath time now, but I made this for you Ma. Bye Bye." Noah leaves after handing off a canvas to Esme.

They look down at it and their hearts warm. "I'm glad he sees me as a mother after all this time."

"You are a wonderful mother, he just needed time to see that."


	14. Then

**Sometime after Noah and Jasper join the Cullens**

"Here you go Noah. I saw this sweater when I was out shopping and I thought it would look perfect on you." Esme smiles handing a Fuzzy blue sweater out to Noah.

Noah hides his face away in Jasper's arms refusing to take the gift. "Thank you Esme." Jasper says.

Esme smiles sadly, "I'll just leave it here then." She puts the sweater down and walks out of the living room. The clan watch her walk away before turning to Noah and Jasper.

"Hey what's your problem! Esme was just trying to be nice and you were so rude." Rosalie glares.

"Don't trust mommies." Noah whispers so quietly the only reason they hear him is because their enhanced senses.

"Someone explain what that means?" Emmett asks confused.

"The woman who turned us, Maria, was kind. She made me believe I loved her and with the way she doted on Noah we were like a family. In the end it was all a lie, she used us and our powers for her army in the Southern Vampire Wars. Neither of us could tell with our powers what she was truly like until it was too late. He's not being rude to Esme just to be mean he's nervous about her intentions towards him because she acts so motherly."

Esme comes from around the corner with tears in her eyes that can never fall. "I'm sorry Maria pretended to be a mother to you. A mother is a protector and friend. She offers unconditional love, protection, and a guiding hand when it's needed. It's always been my dream to be a mother and if you'll let me I'd like to be yours."

Jasper tells Noah her emotions are genuine and after a few moments Noah nods in acceptance.

* * *

Esme approaches Noah, "Do you want to do some arts and crafts with me?" 

"No." Noah answers and speeds away to wherever Jasper is

* * *

Noah is looking around for his fluffy blankets as he and Jasper were planning on making a pillow fort. He finds them folded on the couch still warm from the dryer.

He looks to the past and sees Esme washing, drying, and folding them. All while she has a kind smile on her face.

* * *

Esme is sitting on the couch looking through cooking books when Noah comes and sits next to her. He doesn't say anything and Esme just smiles brightly moving the book so they both can look through it.


	15. Now

The Cullen family are standing in an open clearing waiting for the last two people to arrive. Noah is swinging his and Jasper's arms back and forth, dancing. Jasper turns him into a spin and pulls him into a hug softly smiling down at him.

Storm clouds gather in the sky as Bella and Edward pull up in the Jeep. Esme and Emmett go to greet Bella.

"Good thing you're here Bella we need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett says with a crooked grin.

"I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella."

Noah speeds out on the pitcher's mound. "It's time." Just as a deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest. 

Bella stays by Esme who plays catcher. Edward and Emmett take positions in the outfield and Rosalie steps up to bat first. Noah pitches lightning fast and Rosalie smashes the ball with the aluminum bat. It cracks like thunder and is followed directly by real thunder.

"Now I get why you need the thunder." Bella says to Esme amazed. The ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees. Edward disappears after it. "That has to be a home run."

"Edward's very fast." Rosalie darts around the bases, almost a blur. Edward races out of the forest with the ball and whips it to home plate. Esme catches it a millisecond before Rosalie slides in causing a strong breeze to blow Bella's and her hair back.

"You're out?"

Esme nods and Rosalie gets up glaring at Bella. The game continues with Dr. Cullen hitting a line drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, jumping 15 feet in the air and colliding with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling. They miss the ball but neither are mad. Dr. Cullen is safe and the family is laughing having a good time together!

Jasper whacks the next pitch deep into the forest, but before Edward can chase it, Noah suddenly gasps.

"Stop! I didn't see them". They all stop. Edward is immediately at Bella's side. The family instantly gathers at home plate. 

"Whats going on?"

"The nomads. They're coming here. They were leaving but heard us playing and changed their minds." Noah explains.

"How far out?"

"Not enough time for Bella and Eddie to leave but enough to prepare."

"Alright baby I need you to be a big boy right now." Jasper tells Noah in his serious voice.

"Yes daddy"

Noah takes off his jacket and Jasper rolls up his sleeves both revealing the multiple scars that cover their bodies.

"What are they doing?" Bela asks watching them in confusion.

Edward ignores her and says, "Put your hair down."

"Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field." Edward ignores Rosalie as he arranges Bella's hair.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." She'd ask why, but suddenly, they all turn as one toward the edge of the forest where three figures emerge. As they near, Bella sees their bare feet, then the deep burgundy of their eyes. The dark skinned one holds up the baseball.

"I believe this belongs to you." He casually tosses the ball, which is blindingly fast, to Dr. Cullen who easily catches it and smiles politely.

"Thank you."

"I am Laurent. This is James and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Bella Edward, Jasper and Noah." The three pause at the sight of Jasper and Noah.

Laurent shifts back intimidated by the two while James seems even more interested in the family. 

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused a problem for us. You see we have a residence here."

"Really? What's your hunting range?" Laurent curiously asks.

"The Olympic Range here up and down the coast. There is also another permanent coven like ours up near Denali."

Jasper was using his gift to keep the conversation peaceful and Noah's glazed over eyes show he's watching their futures.

"Interesting. Could you use three more players? We could talk more about how you manage that as we play." 

"Of course a few of us were just leaving anyways." Carlisle replied with that same smile on his face. He throws the ball back and Victoria is the one to catch it.

"Oh, I think we can handle that."

Edward and Bella turn to leave when an ill timed gust of wind blows, trailing her scent right to the three human drinkers. 

"You brought a snack."

Edward springs in front of Bella, baring his teeth. A truly menacing, feral snarl rips from his throat. Jasper and Noah at the front as the most experienced fighters and the rest of the family surrounding Bella. James Growls back with Laurent and Victoria line up behind him.

"The girl is with us."

"We won't harm her."Laurent says trying to defuse the situation.

"Just try it."

"I think it best if you leave."

"Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?" But James' eyes don't leave Jasper's. Laurent puts a hand on James' shoulder, and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing. 

Once they're gone, Esme immediately gathers up the bats preparing to leave.

"Get Bella out of here. We'll follow them." Dr. Cullen, Jasper and a resentful Rosalie race off after the three vampires. 


	16. Now

Bella and the Cullens stand tense to one side of the foyer as Laurent stands on the other.

"I've grown tired of his games and that's what he sees this as. He's got unparalleled senses, he's absolutely lethal, and he's bored. Finding you two protecting a human has sparked his interests again." Laurent hesitates before speaking again, "I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her." 

Dr. Cullen nods in thanks. Laurent looks at Edward, apologetic. 

" I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." He leaves, disappearing into the woods.

The side door opens as Edward and the Cullens enter, followed by Bella. The lights flip on to reveal a pristine garage; the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, an SUV. Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline, etc.

"We've had to fight our kind before."

"We're hard to kill." Noah says.

"But not impossible."

"We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces" Emmett says with blood lust. 

"I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James."

"If he doesn't get to one of us first." 

Bella looks horrified at Rosalie's comment. "This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this - for me."

"Too late." 

Edward shoots Rosalie a look, but he grabs two sets of keys off a hook, throwing one set, lightning fast, to Dr. Cullen. 

"I'll run Bella south, while you lead the tracker away."

"No, Edward -- the tracker thinks you won't leave Bella. He'll follow you."

Noah steps forward, "I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Edward."

Edward agonizes. Frustrated with knowing what he should do and what he wanted to do. Edward finally surrenders his keys to Noah. Then he opens one of Bella's suitcases, pulling out clothes, tossing them to his sister and mother.

"Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent." 

Rosalie drops the clothes, bot hiding her disgust. "Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us." 

"Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's a part of this family now. And we protect our family."

She glowers, but picks up the clothes. Carlisle hits the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open. Dr. Cullen squeezes Edward's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV. Everyone finishes loading up, climbing in cars - Amid this, Edward and Bella take a moment together. 

"If any of you get hurt because of me."

"We won't, there are five of us, two of them. When it's done, I'll come get you." He pulls her closer, looking into her eyes. "You're my life now."

Bella curls up in the back seat of the car Jasper is driving. Despite the attempts Noah makes to bring her into a conversation to distract her, she stays silent. Eventually she falls into a restless sleep as she is too hot without Edward beside her.

A few hours pass and Bella wakes up with the sunrise. Her eyes are red from crying in her sleep. Up front Jasper is still driving and Noah is in the passenger seat. Jasper and Noah are holding hands and the simple intimacy is too much for Bella to handle right now.

She pulls out her cellphone, "Mom, it's me again. You must have let your phone die. Anyway, I'm not in Forks anymore but I'm okay. I'll explain when you call." She hangs up, then faces back out the window, watching the green, misty Olympic Peninsula speed past. 

* * *

Jasper is sitting on the chair in the hotel room the three are staying in. He is staring at the blank TV while Noah is playing with his toys on one of the beds. Jasper looks up as Bella enters, looking at her cell phone. 

"I wish he'd call."

"You should eat." Jasper tells her but Bella ignores the food. She sits across from him heavily. 

"They could get hurt. It's not worth it."

"Yes. It is." Jasper insists.

She's taken aback. It's the first time he's really engaged with her without Noah starting the conversation. 

"You've gotten hurt for Noah?"

"We've both been hurt to protect the other. I'm sure Edward has told you we weren't turned by Carlisle like the others."

Bella nods.

"We were in a place where it was either fight or die. Luckily Noah and I had strong gifts that helped us survive, but even then having clear attachments to each other was seen as a weakness. We protected each other because we knew what we had was worth all the pain."

They both look to Noah who was still playing. He feels the stares and looks up to smile at them.

** (😭 My baby Jack ☝)**

"Edward's changed since he found you Bella and none of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you." He turns away from Noah's smiling face to look back at her. "It's worth it."

Suddenly, Noah drops his toys causing a clattering noise. Jasper goes to him, Bella follows. 

"What do you see?" 

Noah says worriedly, "The tracker. He just changed course." Jasper quickly sets a pad of paper and pencil in front of him. 

"Where will it take him, baby?"

"Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors." Noah begins to draw at hyper speed, closing his eyes, trying to see it clearly. 

"How do the visions work? Edward said his gift is strong, but not always certain."

"Noah is powerful. He has past, present, and future flowing through his mind." Jasper can see Bella can't really comprehend it. "Take it this way, if a choice leads you down a certain path he can see all the possible outcomes for every possible choice, and every choice you made to get to that point. The drawback is that he can get lost in those infinite courses, though I've been with him long enough that I can help him guide his visions to what we want to see and bring him back." 

Bella looks over Noah's shoulder to see the drawing. "So the course James is on now will lead him to... a ballet studio?"

"You've been here?" 

"No. I don't know. I used to take ballet lessons as a kid. The school had an arch like that." 

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Noah asks urgently. 

"Yeah, around the corner from my house. But I haven't been there in ten years." 

"Do you have any reason to go now?" 

"No. Hell, no. I hated the place." 

Noah and Jasper share a look, trying to figure this out. Suddenly, Bella jumps as her cell phone rings. She picks it up, sees the caller I.D. and exhales relief. She answers. "Edward. Are you alright?"


	17. Now

Jasper and Noah stand in line at the check out desk when Jasper's phone rings.

"We're close. Why isn't Bella answering her phone?" Edward immediately says giving Jasper no time to greet him.

"Bella said she was going to the bathroom... a while ago." Noah and Jasper rush over to the women's room at a human speed. As they get there a middle age woman is coming out.

Noah steps forward with a sweet smile on his face, "Excuse me Ma'am."

"Oh! Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, but my friend wasn't feeling well earlier and its been a while since she said she was going to the restroom. Could you check and see if she's alright in there? She's about this tall, brown hair, and her name is Bella." Noah charms the woman.

"Of course, such sweet friends to be worried about her." The woman goes in calling Bella's name. A few seconds pass and the woman steps back out. "Sorry, there was no Bella in there. Do you need help finding her."

"No thank you Ma'am. She probably already went to the car. Thanks so much for looking. Have a great rest of your day."

Noah waves off the woman with a kind smile as Jasper tells Edward that Bella is gone.

"Well where could she have gone!" 

That triggers a vision for Noah. His eyes dart back and forth watching whatever he's seeing. Once he's out of it Noah pulls the phone down so he can talk to Edward.

**(I realized I haven't used any photos of Tyrone)**

"She went to James. He made her believe he had her mother at her old ballet studio." 

"What? You two were supposed to protect her!"

Jasper growls, "Watch your tone brother. We'll meet you there."

As they speed down the road Jasper asks, " What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you baby. I know when you don't say something about your visions."

Noah pouts, "Bella is going to be changed."

Jasper jerks the car then immediately corrects bringing them back in the correct land. "What if we make it in time?"

"If she's not turned here, it'll just happen somewhere else. Becoming one of us now is guaranteed. "

They pull up to the studio at the same time as Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward who flashes into the studio. Crashes and a loud roar makes the rest of the Cullens burst in. They see Edward whipping James against the pillars like a baseball bat.

"Edward! Let them handle this, Bella needs us."

Edward's expression changes as he realizes he's gone too far. He backs off as his siblings crouch into attack mode and lunge at James like a pack of animals. Dr. Cullen rushes to the injured Bella who screams again in pain. Edward dashes toward her upset that he was so focused on James he missed Bella's screams. 

As Edward and Carlisle reaches her side Dr. Cullen works fast to assess her wounds, focusing on a massive bleed from her leg. But clearly her hand hurts the most. She writhes in pain. Dr. Cullen applies pressure to the gash on her thigh. 

"Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing too much blood."

"It's on fire! My hand!"

"Venom." Edward says in dread. 

"You have to make a choice. Either let the change happen..."

"No!"

Noah appears behind Edward, "It's going to happen. I've seen it." 

"It doesn't have to be that way." 

"Noah, find me a tourniquet. A rag, a shirt." Carlisle orders. 

Noah holds his nose and avoids the blood as he rips the sleeve off his shirt and kneels to aid Dr. Cullen. 

"It's burning!"

"What's the other choice? You said." Edward asks desperately. Anything to save her. To keep her human.

"Tighter, above the knee." 

"Carlisle."

He lifts his head to talk to Edward, "You can try to suck the venom out."

"I won't be able to stop."

"Find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left."

Edward looks down at Bella, thrashing in pain. Finally, Edward takes her hand. She tries to pull it away. "It's alright, Bella. I'll make it go away." He looks at her then starts to suck the venom from her hand. They never take their eyes off one another, the connection palpable, intense. 

Bella's eyes are wild with pain, but it was subsiding. In Edward's eyes you could see the frenzy begin. He sucks harder. Hungrily. Anguished, he wants to stop but can't. Dr. Cullen's voice sounds miles away.

"Stop. Her blood is clean, you're killing her."

The blood lust is too strong. He is killing her. Bella looks at him, forgiving, as she begins to lose consciousness.

____________________________________________________

"You're awake, baby! You're okay!" Rene tells Bella. 

Bella looks around and finds herself in a hospital bed. Arm bandaged, leg in a cast, all in all she's in bad shape. Rene hovers over her, tears in her eyes. On the bed side dresser, she sees get well cards from her friends from Forks. 

"Edward? Where's."

"He's asleep." She nods across the room to a chair in which Edward 'sleeps.' "He never leaves. And your dad's down in the cafeteria." 

"What... happened?" Bella says with a strained voice.

"Baby, you fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." 

Bella is drawing a blank, confused. Rene sees that confusion and jogs her memory.

"Edward came here to convince you to come back to Forks. His father brought him down. You went to their hotel but you tripped on the stairs." 

A moment passes and then Bella realizes it's a cover story. She nods. "Sounds like me." She chuckles.

Rene's cell phone beeps. She opens it, reads a text, and starts typing in a reply. "It's Phil. He's worried about you."

"Mom, you're... texting."

"I told him to stay in Florida. The Suns signed him!"

Bella smiles, "That's great mom." 

"Jacksonville is always sunny and you'll have your own bathroom."

"Mom, wait. I want to live in Forks. I have Dad." She looks at the cards again. "And friends." 

"And he's there." Rene looks at Edward.

Bella shrugs, conceding the truth.

"Charlie doesn't like him. Blames him for your leaving." 

"What do you think?"

Rene lowers her voice not knowing Edward can still hear her. "I think that boy is in love with you."

Bella smiles. Rene grins. Bella glances at Edward wanting to talk to him.

"Um, Mom, would you mind getting Dad? I want to talk to him. Apologize." 

"I'm sure he doesn't care about that, Baby. But I'll go get him."Rene kisses Bella's forehead and exits the room. Bella watches her go. Once the door shuts behind her Bella turns back to find Edward standing next to her with deep concern. Her eyes well with tears. He kisses her forehead soothingly.

"Is James - did you?" 

"We took care of him and the woman, Victoria, she ran off." 

She closes her eyes with relief, then looks at him. "I'm alive because of you." 

Edward's face darkens. "You're in here because of me." Looking at her wounds causes him physical pain. He strokes her face tenderly, afraid to hurt her more. "The worst of it... was thinking I couldn't stop." 

"But you did."

"Bella, you should go to Jacksonville. Where I can't hurt you anymore."

"What? No! I want to be with you! I don't want." Bella panics. She cant stand the thought of separating from Edward. She loves him too much to be apart from him now. 

Edward quickly sits next to her on the bed. "Ssh. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." He wraps an arm around her. As she curls up in his arms.


	18. Now

At dining table, Charlie cleans a fish with a big knife. Edward and Jasper wait with him, dressed in elegant suits. But even calm Edward is unnerved by Charlie's glare. 

"We're ready!" Noah announces.

The three guys stand up and go to the bottom of the stairs. Noah is helping Bella down the stairs as she has her leg in cast. Edward and Jasper are enchanted by their dates. 

"Noah did my hair and make up. Is it too? 

"You're perfect... I'll take good care of her, Chief." Edward promises.

"Heard that before."

Jasper pulls Noah out of the house so Bella and her dad could talk. 

"You look so handsome Daddy!"

"So do you baby." 

Jasper helps a bouncing Noah into the passenger seat of his own car before getting behind the wheel. Edward and Bella head to the Volvo as Jasper drives off.

* * *

"Let's go away for the summer Daddy." Noah says suddenly.

He and Jasper are sitting near the forest by the school. They had taken a moment away from all the humans in the gym and enjoyed being in each others presence.

"Where you want to go?"

"Japan or maybe Brazil? What do you think?"

Jasper smiles down at Noah, "I'll go anywhere as long as I'm going with you."

Their lips meet in a sweet kiss filled with promises of cherished memories and a shared future. "Eternity with you still isn't long enough."

They sit together content as a couple while on the other side of the school Bella and Edward dance together just starting their journey. Both couples enjoying the moment knowing that the peace wont last now that Bella has entered their lives.


End file.
